


She feels.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: If she could talk.





	She feels.

If questioned, if cars could be questioned, if their spinning and sparking parts had a voice that didn’t just consist of graunching gears, squealing tyres and rumbling engines, Baby would tell you that she feels pride, she feels love, she feels sorrow. 

She feels.

And if that voice could be heard, she’d shout from blacktop as she drove hell for leather towards yet another case, that her boys are her beating heart.

Oil, gasoline and pedals flat to the floor do not make a car, the people who choose them as they’re safe harbour, make a car.

Sam and Dean.


End file.
